wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Darkwolf
Darkwolf If I somehow stole a cannon character‘s or your OC’s name, sorreh. ”Yeah, I’m a werewolf, is that a problem?” (WARNING: I HATE THE TWILIGHT BOOK SERIES) Description ”HEYYY this isn’t proper grammar!” He has a surprisingly muscalar build, and is pretty strong due to this. He is a bit larger than most dragonets his age and his horns, talons, and wing spikes are unusually long. His main scale color is a dark navy blue, almost black. His eyes are a bright yellow and his wing membranes are a silvery black. Blue and purple whorls in a galaxy pattern appea on his wings. His talons, horns, and wing spikes are white with a slight reddish brown tint on the ends. Dotting his wings are golden scales, and four appear on his snout, looking like freckles. Three dot his forehead, and they form a scattered trail down his back and along his tail. He has a small scar shaped like a bite mark on his left wing. His wolf form is a red wolf (the breed, not literally a red wolf) that is a rust brown in color. Its eyes are still yellow, and it is muscular, but lithe. Personality ”I’m not organizing everything because I want to, I’m organizing everything because I have to!” He organizes everything (he’s a bit OCD, okay thats an understatement). Everything must be just so, he is also a grammar nazi. He is constantly talking about one thing or another, and often gets lost in thought. He’s really antisocial and can be very blunt at times. He nags a lot and complains even more. He is protective of his friends and can be a bit secretive at times. History ”Not much history to see, wow that rhymed, yay.” He started off a normal dragonet, then when he was one he wanderedaway from the NightWing village and found a dragon. It was a full moon, and at the time Darkwolf was pretending to be a secret spy. He watched the dragon from behind a nearby tree. The dragon howled, and then slowly became a large arctic wolf. The wolf sniffed, and scented Darkwolf. He was found the next day, his wing bitten and torn up badly. They fixed him up and soon it healed to just a small scar. Then, one night on a full moon, he changed. Then he learned, “Wow, I’m a werewolf.” Then he grew up and went to Jade Academy cause he wanted to :P Quotes ”This page is literally covered in quotes, why didn’t you put the, all here?!” Trivia ”Trivia, these aren’t even questions!” * He is OCD * Since there are three moons, the number of moons determines how the werewolfing goes, 1 full moon mean the dragon has complete control, 2 means moderate control, and 3 means none * A werewolf can only make other werewolves on the full moon (or at least thats how I’m doin it) Gallery Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Student)